


BandStuck

by TrollJegus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, So fucking Poly., Why am I alive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollJegus/pseuds/TrollJegus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia Megido is in love with the boy who hurt her, with the girl who inspired her, and with the boy who saved her.<br/>Sollux Captor is in love with the girl he betrayed, with the boy he can't forget, and the girl who forgave him.<br/>Feferi Peixes is in love with the boy who hated her, with the girl who won't say her name, and with the boy who needed her.<br/>Karkat Vantas is in love with the girl who he forgot, the boy he can't remember, and the girl who he can't tell the truth to.</p><p>And now they all work in the same coffee shop, attend the same college, and share the same place. Either the universe is trying to bring four lovers together, or it's trying to punish them for the sin that none of them can escape. </p><p>Can Aradia cast aside the pain that has been her only solace for several long, hard years?<br/>Can Karkat fight the anger that almost destroyed his best friend, the same anger that he knows is inside of him?<br/>Can Sollux do the unthinkable, and forgive himself?<br/>Can Feferi keep everyone together, when every shred of her upbringing tells her that it's wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BandStuck

Here’s the thing about falling in love with someone you know you shouldn’t: Your heart doesn’t give a fuck.  
Your parents are traditional Catholic’s who have never even seen a gay couple kiss without bleching a little? Well whoops, look at that, another girl has made you hot in all the right ways. Your best friend has had a crush on this hooooot guy for a long time now and takes you to go see him? Woah, hottie alert, you now have a crush the size of Texas for him. It’s not something that you can control like: ‘Nope. Not happening’.  
That was how it was when Aradia Megido, a major in mortuary science at the University of Beforus, first saw them. ‘Them’ is an impolite term for three people that were all sitting in the quad at lunch time, two on a bench on the left side of the quad, and the last under a tree a few meters away from the two on the bench. She just… SAW them. Three people at once, and all at once she felt her heart leap in three different directions, toward each of them. And then she was staring. Oh Gog one of them looked up!  
Aradia might have been able to duck her head and walk away, fantasize about what-if’s in the safety of her bed at home. She might have been able to dodge them in the hall, avoid them, however that was impossible now. All because the girl looked up, and Aradia recognized the eyes that looked at her. “Peixes?”  
Feferi and Aradia had been in the same class together during middle school, before Aradia had to move due to… certain circumstances. But before they were separated they had been the best of friends. And now… just… wow. She was gorgeous. She had grown out her brown hair, and now she was all hips, hips and big, big brown eyes. And Aradia was spluttering, it seemed as if after the initial word ‘Peixes’ English (and not even the monstrous immortal demon) decided to allude her.  
“Aradia?” Feferi stood up, and took a step toward her. Feferi jumped up and down in excitement and her eyes grew wide. “OHMYGODIT’SYOUIT’SYOUIT’SYOU!” (Oh my god it’s you, it’s you, it’s you.) Feferi, who had never been much of a runner before, or athlete at all, seemed to be possessed by Hermes as she ran to her old friend, and pressed enticingly close with a full-body tackle hug. “Aradia! I missed you so so much!”  
Aradia closed her eyes and hugged her friend back, smiling. “It’s good to see you too Peixes.” Aradia stepped back arm’s length away, but didn’t let go of her friend’s hands, as if their arms were a bridge connecting them.  
Feferi narrowed her eyes at Aradia and her mouth formed the cutest pout imaginable. “You’re doing it again Aradia!”  
Aradia raised an eyebrow, confused, before remembering that Feferi had always tried to get her to use her first name, or a nickname, since they were best friends, however Aradia was raised to always call people by their last names, a quirk of her Mother’s. Aradia just smiled and patted Feferi’s head. “You’re still just as adorable as ever Peixes.”  
Feferi stood up straight and put her hands on her hips, striking a wonder woman pose. “I am not ‘cute’! I’ll have you know that I have matured in to very alluring, mature, woman since we’ve been separated!” Aradia took the opportunity to –against her will, her eyes did it of their own accord- check Feferi out. Feferi had grown indeed, the wealthy heiress had grown taller, and had filled out nicely.  
“Alright, alright, would you rather I say that you’re not cute?” This got Feferi thinking, and she shook her head.  
“Nope! Any compliment from you is a good one Aradia!” Feferi hugged her friend again, hugging her as tightly as possible, and though the girl was by no means an athlete she seemed to have superhuman strength, and Aradia had to fight to breathe.  
“Hey, FF, who’s that?” The cute guy who had been next to Feferi spoke up from behind the hugging friends. Aradia turned to look at him, hoping to get an eyeful of a hot guy as Feferi pulled away from the hug. But stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was that she had been checking out. Sollux Captor.  
“Oh.” Sollux stopped as well, and stared at Aradia. She should say something. But, she couldn’t, everything seemed to blur, her surroundings, what she heard, what she saw. She felt like someone had her in a headlock, and she was struggling to breathe. She couldn’t breathe. She had to though, she had to take deep breathes like the television always told her to. But she couldn’t. She was gasping for air, trying to shake off the primal bout of fear that welled up inside of her.  
Sollux saw Aradia starting to hyperventilate, and started to step forward, but even that smallest of movements made Aradia flinch all the way to kingdom come. He couldn’t blame her. Not after what he’d done to her. Sollux was just glad that the quad was deserted, Lunch was just about over and everyone had rushed to different classes, or to go home for the day.  
Feferi hugged Aradia, and turned her away from Sollux, who stepped away from the two quickly. “Shhh, shhhh, it’s ok Aradia. It’s ok, what’s wrong?” Feferi comforted Aradia. Aradia slowly calmed down, and immediately felt terrible.  
“I’m good, I’m good, thanks Peixes.” She gave a weak smile to her friend before she gulped, took a deep breath, then exhaled, turning around to face Sollux. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… that is to say, I hadn’t meant…-“ Sollux held up his hand.  
“I get it AA, I can’t fault you for something you can’t help. I’m lucky that you didn’t go catatonic when you saw me.” Sollux gave her a small smile. “I’ll, uh, catch you later. I have a class to catch.” He turned around to leave but thought better of it for a second. “By the way, what’s your schedule?” He didn’t have to say it, but Aradia and Feferi heard the underlying statement in his voice. ‘I’ll avoid those places. Don’t worry.’  
Aradia was about to tell him, his newfound hotness be damned –and he WAS hot- , but she knew that if she did she would just be running away from something that made her uncomfortable, and she was many things, but a coward was not one of them. “Sure, I’ll give it to you, maybe over coffee? Later?” Sollux raised an eyebrow, and his eyes said something that Aradia couldn’t quite get, and he did not smile, but he nodded, turned around and walked away.  
“Can I come?” Feferi squeaked up. “For… um… emotional support I mean!” Aradia smiled down at her friend and tossed a arm around her.  
“Of course you can come along Peixes. I… yeah.” You are glad that the time away from her hadn’t changed her uncanny way to understand you, after all, you’d need to speak fluent Aradia to know that her ‘yeah’ was a stand-in for ‘thank you.’  
Feferi said goodbye and hurried along to her next class, and Aradia could not help but bite her lip as she watched her old friend retreat. Some things had stayed the same, but this heat? This heat she felt whenever she watched Feferi? That was new, and Aradia couldn’t say she minded all too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to let this die, but I can't, not anymore.


End file.
